Allan Kayser
Allan Kayser (born Allan Joseph Kayser II on May 24, 1963 in Littleton, CO) is an American Actor. He is best known to TV audiences as teen heartthrob Bubba Higgins on the sitcom Mama's Family from 1986-1990. He once appeared as a celebrity panelist on The (New) $25,000 Pyramid. Early Life & Acting Career Born Allan Joseph Kayser II in Littleton, Colorado. He graduated from Columbine High School in 1982, where years later in April 1999, the tragic school shootings occurred. Shortly after graduating, Kayser packed his belongings and moved to Los Angeles, California and began his acting career. He landed a string of supporting roles in several motion pictures in the 1980s, including Hot Chili and Night of the Creeps. But it wasn't until 1986 when he landed the TV role that would make him a household name amongst TV audiences. Mama's Family: his notable TV role & Character Description That TV role was teenager Bubba Higgins on the sitcom Mama's Family, starring Vicki Lawrence as the Harper family matriarch Thelma "Mama" Crowley Harper (originated from The Carol Burnett Show in sketches titled The Family). The show originally aired on NBC from January 22, 1983 to April 7, 1984, when it was cancelled in 1984 due to a subsequent drop in ratings. After a two-year absence, the show was able to breathe new life in syndication as it garnered substantially higher ratings than did its network version, eventually becoming the highest rated sitcom in first-run syndication. Allan was one of two new cast members to join the series (the other being Beverly Archer, who played the across-the-street neighbor Iola Boylen) as troubled teenager Bubba Higgins, making his debut in the season three premiere episode titled "Farewell, Frannie" (first airing on September 27, 1986). Bubba is the son of Ed & Eunice Harper Higgins (played by legendary comedians Harvey Korman & Carol Burnett). As a teen, Bubba landed in trouble with the law after he stole a car and as punishment, he was sent to juvenile hall. He was released early for good behavior and returned home only to learn that his parents took off for Florida, leaving him behind in his grandmother, Thelma's care. Bubba was originally described as temperamental and stubborn wild child and also very girl-crazy as he had many girlfriends throughout the series. He also had two best friends named Dwayne and T-Boy, both of whom were disliked by Thelma and often forbade Bubba from hanging out with them but he retaliated and spent time with them against his grandmother's wishes. One of Bubba's most memorable moments came in the episode titled "The Sins of the Mother" (first airing on January 9, 1988) when he came home tipsy and drunk, almost destroying his close relationship with his grandmother, who grounds him. Thelma was deeply hurt by this because it was a painful reminder of his mother, Eunice, showing up drunk at a Mother-Daughter banquet where they were supposed to sing a song titled MOTHER but got into a screaming, violent argument with Eunice blaming Thelma for destroying her life. After learning this from their neighobor & friend, Iola Boylen, a tearful Bubba apologizes to her grandmother and told her that she was the last person in the world he ever wanted to hurt. Thelma happily accepted his apology and ungrounded him. Another memorable moment was the season four finale episode titled "Pomp and Circumstance" (first airing on March 26, 1988) as TV viewers saw Bubba and Thelma graduating from night school. Bubba is overjoyed about graduating but more so about his parents attending his graduation and the possibility about him joining them in Florida to live but Thelma receives a phone call from his mother, Eunice (the role was NOT played by Carol Burnett), who tells her that she and Ed aren't able to make it in time for Bubba's graduation and also didn't want him to live with them in Florida due to their living arrangements. When Thelma was about to put Bubba on the phone so he could talk to his mother, Eunice abruptly terminates the phone call and hangs up. Later, Thelma accidentally blurts out that his parents aren't coming to his graduation as Bubba's joy turns to sadness and realizes that they don't want him to live with them either and near tears, he storms upstairs vowing not to attending his graduation but his grandmother bellows for him to come back. The two have a long talk and the only way for them to make it in time to receive their diplomas was for them to take Bubba's motor scooter. After graduating, Bubba was no longer the wild child when first introduced in the series. He slowed down, taming his wild ways as he went on to attend junior college and he also realized that Dwayne and T-Boy were bad influences on him and decided to break away from him. He even slowed down when it came to chasing girls before settling down with a steady girlfriend named Teri. Playing the role of Bubba, Allan Kayser became a hit with TV audiences, especially amongst female viewers (he's also very popular amongst gay males as well) making him a teen heartthrob of the 1980s. In 1989, he was nominated for a Young Artist Award as Best Young Actor Guest Starring in a Drama or Comedy Series (he lost to Chad Allen of My Two Dads). After six seasons, Mama's Family ended its run as the series finale episode titled "Bye-Bye, Baby", aired on February 24, 1990. According to Ken Berry, who played Kayser's uncle, Vinton on the series, the show came to end (despite high ratings) due to Vicki Lawrence growing tired of playing Mama character and was ready to move on to other things. After Mama's Family drew to a close, Allan kept a low profile. He resurfaced in 1992 as he appeared on Lawrence's talk show Vicki!, where he reunited with his Mama's Family co-stars Ken Berry, Dorothy Lyman & Beverly Archer (Betty White also made an appearance via telephone call). Game Show Appearances & other roles Kayser once appeared as a celebrity guest on the CBS game show The $25,000 Pyramid in 1987 and made two appearances as a panelist on The New Hollywood Squares in 1987 and again in 1989. Although while still keeping a low profile, Kayser has appeared sporadically in supporting movie roles, appearing in films such as Journey of the Heart in 1997, Double Teamed in 2002, Shimmer in 2006, All Roads Lead Home in 2008 and the low-budget horror films House of Forbidden Secrets and House of the Witch Doctor, both in 2013. Personal Life He has married twice. He was previously married to Lori Kayser, it's unknown when they married and when they divorced. They had two children together and ran a dance academy in Warrensburg, MO for several years called Lori's Performing Arts Academy and later changed to CenterStage Academy for the Performing Arts. On August 23, 2014, he married his second wife, Sara Kayser, with whom he also has two children. Category:Celebrity Guests